Asphalt
by Skyward.Soul
Summary: Axel loses his temper when jealousy clouds his judgement. Roxas won't shut up, Axel takes his eyes off the road for a second too long, and the night erupts with shattered glass. AkuRoku short story. Rated: T for mild violence. Roxas/Axel :)


**Hey, guys! This is a short story that I rewrote from one of my old notebooks. Of course, it wasn't originally based around these KH characters, but I tweaked it a little. Thought you guys might like it :)**

_**-S.S.**_

* * *

The car zoomed down the dark road, going way too fast for the speed limit.

"Axel, slow down. The speed limit is 35." Roxas pointed at the sign.

"I'll drive as fast as I want." Axel muttered, easing farther onto the gas pedal. The speedometer inched toward 50.

"Please slow down. I don't want to crash."

"Shut up. We won't crash if you quit distracting me."

Roxas glared out the window. Axel had seen Roxas talking to a boy at the party they'd just left. A fight ensued. Axel won, of course. He always wins. Fighting dirty kinda does that. No matter how hard Roxas had tried to explain that they were just talking, nothing else, Axel lost his temper.

"Nothing happened. We were just talking, " he tried again.

"I saw you!"

"What exactly did you see, Axel? You saw me talking to Saix. I know that's all you saw, because that's _all that happened_."

"He was thinking about more than talking," Axel grumbled.

"I don't care what he was thinking about! You had no right‒"

"Shut up!" Axel's order cut him off.

"What, are you gonna hit me too?" Even as he said it, Roxas knew the words were a bad idea. Axel's right hand flicked out. The back of his palm cracked across the blonde's face. Roxas' head met the passenger window with a clunk. Dots danced across his vision.

They sat in dazed silence. Shock showed on Axel's face, emerald eyes wide. He stared at Roxas as blue eyes lifted to meet green. The skin over the blonde's cheekbone was singed and red.

"I...Roxas, I.." Axel stuttered. He couldn't believe what he'd just done. He loved Roxas. He would never hurt Roxas. But he just had, hadn't he?

Roxas saw the stop light in his peripheral vision. It was too late to stop, they were going too fast.

Axel still wasn't watching the road. His eyes were on Roxas, watching him. Watching his eyes turn toward the windshield. Watching the horror flash in them as he took in the sight of the oncoming car.

Time seemed to slow. There wasn't time for Axel to swerve away.

"Axel!" Roxas screamed.

The car slammed into Roxas' door. Glass fell down on him, opening cuts in his forearms as he lifted them to shield himself. Feeling the car roll onto it's side, he let out an earsplitting scream. It seemed to roll forever before finally skidding to an upside down stop, tires in the air.

Roxas opened his eyes to see fire. Fire outside his door, engulfing the other car. A series of shattering sounds ripped through the night. Roxas' head ached and he could taste blood in his mouth. Axel groaned to his left. He tried to turn his head but it was too heavy, the top of his scalp pressed uncomfortably against the ceiling of the car. Roxas blinked through the blood in his eyes. Everything was so bleary. His mind was having trouble processing everything.

He lifted his hand, moved it down ‒ or up, considering how his body was above him ‒ in the general direction of his left hip. Where was the seat belt? The pressure of it against his hip bone hurt. With fumbling fingers, he pushed the button.

His whole body seemed to fall on his neck as the belt suddenly disappeared. He yelped in pain. Glass dug into his face. He couldn't move. His body felt heavy and motionless and his throat stung with bile.

"Roxas! Roxas!" He heard someone calling him. Axel? Was he alive? Could he get out? Roxas opened his mouth, tried to yell for Axel to get out, get to safety. The car might catch on fire, and then they would burn.

But not Axel. No, the fire would never hurt Axel.

Suddenly, he was being turned, sort of rolled over. It forced his body into an even more uncomfortable position. Now his back was to the passenger door, and he was facing the driver's seat. Axel knelt on the asphalt, fear in his eyes as he reached through the broken window.

There was a bloody scratch across his cheek bone, but other than that, he looked unharmed. Relieved, Roxas' consciousness began to slip. He felt so tired. Axel was safe. He could sleep now..

But Axel was talking. The blonde strained to hear the words over the pounding in his ears. He could only catch bits and pieces of what the redhead was saying.

"Roxas, I'm sorry! ...So sorry! I love you. I promise I-" The pounding drowned out his voice. His lips were moving, but Roxas could hear no sound; nothing but the pounding. Then his voice came back again. "Roxas, can you hear me? I love you! You're gonna be okay. I'll get you out!"

_Please don't leave me..._

Axel reached for his hand and clutched it tight, rubbing his thumbs across the small wrist. His eyes flickered from the blonde's face to his torso and Roxas watched as his face turned pale.

"Oh god," Axel choked.

Roxas tried to turn his head to see what it was. Pain lanced through his chest. Liquid seeped down his neck, over his jaw and onto his face. It covered his mouth. Blood. The smell made Roxas retch.

A loud siren blared. Behind Axel he could see people walking, but only their legs were in view. They came closer. Paramedics, Roxas thought groggily. Then Axel was being pulled away. They were taking him.

"Axel…" He mumbled thickly, tasting his own blood.

"No!" Axel was yelling, "I have to stay with him! He needs me!"

_Axel...don't go..._

Roxas pulled in a shaky breath, making his throat burn. Everything felt sluggish. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't think clearly enough. All his body wanted to do was sleep. His eyelids grew heavy. He let his mind sink into the fog that seemed to hover around him. Darkness crushed in and smothered consciousness.

* * *

A small beeping slowly came into Roxas' awareness. It started out quiet, and then it got louder. Wondering what it was, he searched the blank space he hadn't realized he was in. The sound beeped louder. He began to scream at the walls of his mind. Everything came crashing back. The fight, the accident, Axel leaving.

"Let me out!" he begged, pounding his fists on the floor that held no real shape or color. The beeping got faster and faster, louder and louder. He couldn't take it anymore. He threw himself against the ground.

"Please," He sobbed, "I just want out." Clutching his ears, he screamed at the top of his lungs, slamming his fist on the floor until his knuckles bled.

* * *

With a jolt, Roxas opened his eyes in a white hospital bed. Needles were stuck in his skin, a large white bandage wrapped his entire torso, a monitor was beeping lazily, and Axel was sleeping safely in the chair at his side.

* * *

**Please leave some feedback on this shortie (: I greatly appreciate all reviews!**

**Thanks for reading!**

_**-S.S.**_


End file.
